Double-barreled shotgun
|rateoffire = 88% |knockback = 68% |variant = |spraypattern = Split |stun = 32% |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 112 126 (Gold) 770 (Ele.) |damageC = 112 203 (Gold) 872 (Ele.) }} The Double-barreled Shotgun or simply Double Barrel is a shotgun with two parallel barrels, allowing two shots to be fired in quick succession. Overview The Double-barreled shotgun in game is a sawed-off shotgun, the barrels can be fired in quick succession. It is extremely powerful in close and medium battles. This shotgun has higher knockback power than the Winchester M1887, making it the best weapon to knock zombies away in Zombie Mods and Zombie Escape. Advantages *Powerful at close range and middle range *Light *Short reload time *Cheap *High damage *Extremely high knockback to zombies *High rate of fire Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Weak when dealing with multiple targets *High recoil *Useless at long range Release date Normal= *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 December 2011. *Indonesia: 15 February 2012. *Turkey: 20 November 2013. *CSN:Z: 27 November 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *Singapore/Malaysia: 31 July 2013. *Indonesia: 14 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Tactics Original mode= *Player must have fast reaction and aiming skills as 2 shells may not be enough to take down an enemy. *Aim for chest as it can deal 160 damage if all pellets hits the target. *Shoot one at a time. Firing too fast will send the next shell's pellet group higher than the target. |-| Zombie Mods= *2 rounds of Double-barreled shotgun can deal 170 ~ 850 damage. *Use it in Origin and Militia maps as most camping spot are on high places. *Shoot at airborne zombies to maximize the knockback. *Try not to use this weapon in ducts. |-| Zombie Escape= *For campers, this is the recommended weapon as this will knock the zombies away. Variants Gold= The gold-plated version of Double-barreled shotgun shares the same performance with the original one except it is lighter by 1%. Note that Double-barreled shotgun Gold can also be upgraded to Triple-barreled shotgun. |-| Triple-barreled= :Main article: Triple-barreled shotgun Triple-barreled shotgun is the upgrade version of Double-barreled shotgun. It can perform 3-round burst but longer reload time than the double-barreled. |-| Quad-barreled= :Main article: Quad-barreled shotgun Quad-barreled shotgun is used by the Heroine, it can perform a 4-round burst but with equal reload time to the Triple-barreled shotgun. It can't be obtained by any means unless you become the heroine. |-| Batista= A redesigned double-barreled shotgun equipped with steam-powered mechanism, focused on increasing the overall perfomance by reducing the time gap between reloads and in consequence followed up shots is significantly heightened. |-| Elegant= Using 2 rounds of 12 gauge, this shotgun can fire two shots at once, allowing you to focus on the very high firepower at the moment. It is decorated with luxurious patterns. Comparison to M1887 Positive *Higher damage (+15) *Cheaper (-$200) *Higher fire rate (+25%) *Lighter (+5%) *Higher knockback power *Faster reload time (-3.8 seconds) Neutral *Same recoil (88%) Negative *Lower magazine size (-6) Gallery Double Barrel= File:Dbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model File:Dbarrel_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Dbarrel_shopmodel.png|Shop model Eta dbarrel.jpg|An ETA member armed with the Double Barrel Dbarrel.gif|Store preview File:Dbarrel_tbarrelparts_50bdecoder.png|Double-barreled shotgun + Triple-barrel parts + 50 Code B Decoders 1107140128db3331e7397843c2.jpg|South Korea poster 2barrel_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster dbcp.jpg|China poster Az_battleplan_katana_tknife_dbarrel_resale_japan_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:Dbarrel_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Dbarrel_poster_sgp_resale.jpg|Ditto, resale 393344_320945631270091_1009866852_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Dm_ae_20150111_1429520.jpg|Ditto, lacking textures (Indonesia region) File:Dbarrel_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Gold Edition= File:Dbarrelg_viewmodel.png|View model Double barrel Gold 6.jpg|World model Double barrel Gold 5.jpg|A SAS operative aiming with a Double Barrel Gold File:Sfsniper_dbarrelg_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:INDONEWLOOT.png|Indonesia poster File:Daichienshot_606x295.png|Vietnam poster 5413367021712704056.jpg|In-game screenshot File:1836657_668857779822126_1072544001_o.jpg|Obtained from Code Box dbg.png|HUD icon |-| Elegant= dbarrel19s2 viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *Early release of the Double Barrel lacks its third-person firing sound. *The words "HUDSON 12 SLANK" can be seen on the back of the shells while reloading. *This weapon has the least ammo capacity in the shotgun category, and also the fastest in reloading. *Since Taiwan/Hong Kong region's event update on 1/4/2014, this gun holds 5 rounds. This was patched later. *In Counter-Strike Online 2, its variant named as Stoeger Double Defence. However, the Double-barreled shotgun cannot be fired in 2-round burst, while the Stoeger Double Defence cannot fire each bullet at once. *In the Indonesia region, its world model would sometimes lack all textures. External links *Double-barreled shotgun at Wikipedia. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Saw off weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with upgrade variants